the aftermath
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: Sakura used to think that what Sasuke needed was a lover. She knew better now. Post-canon. Eventual sasusaku.


**disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**A/N - Yes, it's been a while. I promise I will be updating my other stories within the month. But this idea hit me, and I needed to write it. I have plans for this. It's supposed to be canonverse. There ARE spoilers for the recent chapters so be warned! This is basically just a prologue of sorts. Doesn't give much away xD**

* * *

**the aftermath**

****_"It is the youth who must inherit the tribulation, the sorrow . . . that are the aftermath of war."_

* * *

**one.**

It was cold and brisk in the hospital room. It smelled of anti-bacterial soap and rubbing alcohol. Everything around them was white, and just _too damn bright. _Sakura was used to it.

Sasuke, however, was not.

He sat in the hospital bed, a splotch of black marred against the perfectly crisp white sheets, and stared into his hands. Sakura had just taken his vitals and was now writing the results down. The only noise in the room was the soft scribbling of her pencil, the beeping sound of the IV, and their quiet breathing. It was rather disconcerting, if one was telling the truth.

Once Sakura finished with her medical worksheet, she placed the clipboard on the counter and approached Sasuke slowly. She was struck with an odd sense of déjà vu seeing him here. It was almost the exact same position he'd been in years ago after the Chuunin exams. Except this time, there would be no Sakura coming to hug him, or Naruto coming to joke, or Kakashi coming to scold.

No, none of that would happen now because they were all different people. Sakura had changed. Naruto had changed. Kakashi was dead.

Naruto was in critical condition just a few rooms over.

Sakura was still too bitter about the situation to want to think about it any further than that, so she settled on watching Sasuke. He looked like a shell of a person, completely void of everything. What was left to him? Was he even _worth _saving at this point? Sakura didn't know anymore.

"Sasuke." She spoke calmly. Slowly, his coal eyes slid into focus with hers. He did not blink.

Sakura took a deep breath. "After…after everything that's happened, "she began slowly, cautiously, "are you sure you want to be back here?"

Sasuke's expression didn't change in the slightest, but for some reason Sakura felt the need to explain herself further, lest he get the wrong idea. "Look, I know we're the reasons you're back here now, and that it's our fault. But, was it the right decision?"

With all of the betrayal Sasuke's experienced from Konoha, she wasn't really sure how to handle him. She didn't know how he felt about the village anymore, and didn't know if he was still a threat. Even though he didn't _seem _to be at the moment.

If Tsunade wasn't too busy examining Madara and Obito's dead bodies, Sakura was sure she'd be in here too, trying to figure out Sasuke's punishment.

After everything, when Tsunade had explained the entire situation to Sakura about Sasuke's past, Sakura was horrified. She felt this terrible stab of betrayal from the Elders, and despite the fact that they'd always seemed a bit _off, _she never could have imagined they would have eradicated an entire clan. Even still, if she tried thinking objectively about it, the decision was tough. The Uchiha's had been secretely planning to create another war. The Elders were only trying to stop that from happening. Itachi knew that. Sasuke was too blinded by hatred and rage to acknowledge that fact, but Sakura didn't blame him for that.

"It's fine," Sasuke intoned flatly, snapping Sakura from her thoughts. Sakura closed her eyes briefly, imagining Sasuke's mangled body when they found him two seconds from death last week. She never wanted to see that happen again. When she opened her eyes, the image of the now-healing Sasuke replaced the mangled one. She hesitantly took a step forward, still unsure of how to handle him even after all this time.

There was no room for love with him.

She simply _couldn't _love him right now. That was too selfish. And it wasn't what he needed. He needed to be healed. He needed a person that wouldn't betray him. Someone he could rely on without the complications of having to wonder if they were in love with him. And how frustrated and exasperated he must feel, because he didn't quite know how to deal with such a situation. It was only a complication, Sakura now realized. She'd always thought that Sasuke needed a lover. But she now knew he just needed a friend.

So she would be whatever he needed her to be.

She carefully sat at the edge of the bed, watching Sasuke's body as it slightly dipped towards hers. She looked at his hands splayed out across his legs, and briefly considered grabbing one, but then thinking better of it. "No, it's not fine," Sakura smiled sadly, meeting Sasuke's gaze. _But I'm here for you either way._

Sasuke looked away, and she could tell he was fighting back all of his feelings.

"Sasuke, it's okay to feel upset. You're only human. You have to be able to express your feelings – "

"Sakura." He muttered sharply.

Sakura shut her mouth immediately. She bit her lip and looked down. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I just want you to be okay. That's really all I want." She looked up.

"Stop worrying about me," he murmured irritably.

Sakura sighed, standing and taking the clipboard. "I don't think I could ever do that, Sasuke," she whispered. Without sparing him another glance, she opened the door and left him alone to stew in his thoughts.

* * *

**So there you have it. Where's this going? Hmm, I wonder! Well, I want this story to be different from your average "Sasuke returns" story. I'm really thinking hard about how I want this story to unfold, because I want it to be unique. Hopefully you guys will stay along for the ride with me (:**

**In other news, I've finally started college! **

**Please remember to review!**


End file.
